


Want You

by Anorien



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rivenwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorien/pseuds/Anorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based off a roleplay with my friend, Michelle.</p></blockquote>





	Want You

_Valar,_ his lips were soft. It was all I could think about when he kissed me. That, and how much I loved him. His kiss was gentle yet eager. He wanted me, I could feel it, and he knew I wanted him back. I began to feel heat pool inside me as he made his way to my neck, sucking and biting gently. He pushed me harder against the wall, pinning my wrists against the cold stone. A chill crept up my spine and I shuddered. I wanted him, wanted him now. He could strip me and take me against the wall, I didn't care. My body ached for him.  
Through my moaning I managed to ask him to take me to the bedroom. He picked me up as if I weighed less than the air itself and headed down the corridor. Near the doorway he set me down on my feet, kissing me again. I closed my eyes and laced a hand through his hair, my free hand searching blindly for the door. I pushed it open and we made our way inside, slowly, kiss unbroken. I heard a slam as he kicked the door closed behind him.  
He backed me up and gently pushed me onto the bed. Legs dangling off the side of the mattress, I looked up at him. His eyes were wild with hunger and lust. He began to push off the heavy crimson robes and came toward me. Pushing me onto my back, I felt his delicate fingers working to undo my clothing his mouth launched an assault on mine. He tugged gently and let my tunic fall to the floor in a heap of silver. My hands made their way downward, unbuttoning his shirt and casting it off. I broke the kiss and pushed him back, wanting to look at him. Even after all this time, the sight of his bare chest made my heart flutter. I ran my hands over his skin... warm, soft, stretched over the glorious muscles only a warrior possessed. I bit my lip as my fingers inched closer to his trouser-line. His masculinity was bulging impatiently against the thin fabric. Quickly I grasped the strings and untied his breeches. With a fluid movement they, along with his undergarments, joined the pile of clothing on the floor.  
I stared longingly at him. I knew how he felt when he was inside of me, and by the Valar, I wanted it. He smirked and slowly brought his lips to my neck, teeth nipping gently at my delicate flesh. He finished undressing me, a process that was painfully slow. My mind wandered away for a moment, but quickly came back when I felt a firm hand wrapped around me. I gasped. His hands were so soft, yet at the same time so strong. I felt my erection throb against his fingers as he tightened his grip. I ached for him... I needed him, needed him _now._ He sat beside me on the bed and pulled me onto his lap. He planted gentle kisses along my chest, biting gently at my nipple. I moaned and leaned against him, steadying myself by gripping his shoulder.  
His cock brushed against mine, and a whimper escaped my throat.  
"Elrond," I whined.  
"Hm?" he replied, sucking at my clavicles.  
"Please," I begged, my breathing becoming heavy. "I need you."  
"Do you, now?" he said, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. He pushed me back onto the mattress, straddling my waist. "You need me?"  
I nodded. I knew what he was doing. He enjoyed teasing me, telling me I didn't sound convincing or that I'd have to make do without him for a bit, or telling me I hadn't earned it. Sometimes he'd sit before me and touch himself, other times leaving the room entirely. Quietly I hoped he wouldn't do that tonight. He took me again in his hand, running his palm along the underside of it. My back arched, leaning into his touch.  
"So lovely," he whispered. I waited, squirming a bit as he ran his thumb along my shaft. "Does it hurt?" He loved using that term. I whimpered in response, squeezing my eyes shut and nodding.  
He moved forward, hovering over me, still stroking my cock.  
"Perhaps we should fix that. Roll over," he said in a dark whisper. I heaved a sigh of relief and did as I was told. I heard the drawer of my bedside table open as I buried my face into the silk pillowcase. A moment later, I felt delicate fingers at my entrance. I moaned into the pillow as he slowly made his way in, scissoring me. He was in no rush, which he knew would drive me mad. Anticipation heightened the pleasure, he would say. Of course he was right, but he was always slowest when he knew I was most desperate for him.  
After another minute or two, he abruptly pulled out of me. I turned my head to question why he stopped, but I could no sooner open my mouth when he grabbed my hips and roughly pulled me up. He spread my legs and again his hands were gone. I knew precisely what he was doing when I felt some stray drops of oil fall onto my calf. With one hand on the small of my back, he steadied me, then thrust into me. I cried out in pleasure, relieved to finally feel him inside me. He leaned forward, grabbing a lock of my hair, and whispered into my ear.  
"Shall I take you, my love?"  
"Yes, Valar, please," I said through clenched teeth.  
"I do delight in making the great King of Greenwood mine," he said. He moved back and pulled out of me slowly. He yanked on my hair, pulling my head back and off the pillows. He knew. He knew I enjoyed the hair pulling, the biting and scratching. He knew I enjoyed being used and dominated. He knew precisely what I liked, and how to make the sex even more mind blowing than before. Again he thrust into me, and quickly developed a rhythm. He kept his hold on my waist and my hair, holding it taut as if it were a leash. It was a perfect balance of rough and gentle. I moaned loudly, loving every movement he made, begging for him to go faster. After a while he let go of my hair and grabbed hold of my shaft again.  
"Does this still hurt?"  
"Oh Eru, _yes,"_ I panted.  
"Perhaps we should remedy that." He began pumping my erection quickly, his own still making its way in and out of me.  
My eyes were shut so tight they began to water, and I grabbed for one of the pillows to bite into in an effort to silence my screaming. My heart was racing, my mind unable to fathom that there was a world outside our room. I began shuddering. I was coming close, and he knew.  
"Not until I say so."  
I whined loudly, silk still between my teeth. It wasn't unusual for him to deny me orgasm. He'd make me wait until I thought I for certain I would burst, until it was almost painful to hold back, and I was begging him for release.  
His thrusts became harder and even faster, his own moaning and grunting growing louder, here and there asking if I liked it. I never knew why he asked. My death grip on the sheets and screaming and sweating should have been enough for him to know that everything he was doing was perfect.  
I was drawing closer to orgasm, and could feel a few defiant drops leak out. My body began lurching violently.  
"El-Elrond... please... I'm..." My breathing was too laboured and my mind and body too excited to form any coherent sentences. Once again I heard him whisper in my ear.  
"Do you want to come?" he hissed.  
"Yes, please," I begged him.  
"Not yet." With that he gave a final thrust, and I felt his seed fill me. I cried out again. I couldn't take it. I needed release.  
He grabbed my hips again and flipped me over onto my back, and quickly took my shaft in his mouth. My muscle contractions forced me to sit up, and by default I ran a hand through his hair, lacing my fingers through the raven-black locks and gripping him. The flat of his tongue ran up the underside of my cock, and then he spoke again.  
"Now."  
I allowed myself to orgasm to the fullest and screamed as I came. My hips bucked against his tongue, and I fell back into the pillows, body still shuddering. Eagerly he lapped up my seed, and I tried to regulate my breathing.  
When he finished, my lover crawled forward and hovered over me again, kissing me gently on my neck and jawline.  
"Did you enjoy that?" he asked, tenderly running a hand over my chest. I could only nod. I was still coming down from the ecstasy of his lovemaking, the high I always experienced after climaxing. He began to kiss my lips again. I closed my eyes and returned it, allowing his tongue into my mouth, not caring that he'd just gone down on me.  
I broke the kiss and looked at him. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat, glistening in the moonlight. I looked into his eyes, a lovely grey-blue.  
"I love you," I whispered. He smiled and kissed me again.  
"And I, you."  
I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat rapidly. He rubbed my back in small circles, sometimes gently stroking my hair.

"But if you deny me orgasm _one more time_ , I swear to the Valar-" I was cut off by his laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a roleplay with my friend, Michelle.


End file.
